


Целого мира мало

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Detective, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, M/M, OOC, UST, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: Размышления Холмса у Рейхенбахского водопада.
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768





	Целого мира мало

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Жесточайший ООС Холмса.
> 
> 2\. Упоминаются наркотики. Для понимания фика надо учитывать, что на рубеже XIX-XX вв. опасность употребления наркотиков недооценивали; соответственно, торговля наркотиками еще не считалась торговлей смертью.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Холмс.

Впервые за время знакомства он видел Уотсона растерянным.

— Я не могу бросить вас одного — но не могу и оставить умирающую женщину без помощи.

— Давайте будем рассуждать логически, — сохранить обычный уверенный тон оказалось проще, чем он боялся. — Я абсолютно здоров и, как вам прекрасно известно, могу за себя постоять. Умирающая англичанка путешествует в одиночестве, у нее нет ни сил, ни друзей. По-моему, решение очевидно.

— Да, но…

Уотсон по-прежнему сомневался. Неужели он что-то заподозрил?..

— Никаких «но», мой друг! Выполняйте свой долг, а я выполню свой. Мальчик, доставивший это письмо, — местный уроженец. Он знает здесь все тайные тропки и проводит меня в Розенлау. Приезжайте туда, когда завершите свои дела в Мейрингене.

К счастью, за годы знакомства Уотсон привык подчиняться своему знаменитому другу. Не стал спорить и в этот раз, только вздохнул:

— Как скажете. Но…

— Поторопитесь, друг мой! Вас ждет пациентка! Неужели вольный швейцарский воздух вас так разбаловал, что вы манкируете своими обязанностями?

Не сказав больше ни слова, Уотсон развернулся и начал спуск к Мейрингену, но вдруг оглянулся и внимательно посмотрел на друга.

Только Холмс знал, чего ему стоило в тот момент промолчать. Ведь можно было окликнуть Уотсона, наврать ему с три короба, увести с собой и вместе отправиться исследовать огромный мир, где есть высокие горы, величественные реки, дикие джунгли, затерянные в лесах древние храмы, бескрайние пустыни и таинственные города с огромными базарами, где можно найти массу экзотических вещей. Жизни не хватит, чтобы все это увидеть — и восхититься невероятной красотой мира. Земной шар на двоих — не так уж мало!

Но Холмс достаточно знал друга, чтобы понимать: Уотсону всего этого будет недостаточно. Даже оказавшись в Тимбукту, он первым делом отправится искать соотечественников — вдруг среди них есть больные, которые нуждаются в помощи? Если же таковых не обнаружит, то начнет лечить туземцев, не обращая внимания ни на какие красоты. Уотсону мало личного благополучия — чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым, он непременно должен делать добро, вот в чем загвоздка…

Шерлок кивнул и улыбнулся другу. Уотсон отвернулся и продолжил путь к Мейрингену. Холмс остался у водопада.

***  
Как ни трудно сейчас поверить, но они придумали это все лишь потому, что в те времена в Лондоне очень трудно было достать хороший кокаин. Недобросовестные торговцы мешали его и с сахаром, и с известкой — разве что до мышьяка пока не додумались.

Вот они и решили с помощью старых друзей Себа — офицеров, служивших в самых разных концах Империи, — наладить поставку наркотиков в Англию исключительно ради собственных нужд. Двое из троих были не чужды химии и не сомневались, что сумеют довести полученный материал до совершенства.

Проблема имелась лишь одна — требовалось наладить цепочку доставки от опиумных плантаций до Лондона. Джеймс, обладатель недюжинного интеллекта, первым понял, что проще всего использовать для этого уже существующую сеть. Нужно только сместить ее руководителей и самим возглавить дело, вот и все.

Но профессор Мориарти был исключительно теоретиком и не умел претворять свои хитроумные планы в жизнь. К счастью, это замечательно удавалось Шерлоку; помогало и прекрасное владение боксом, и способность находить общий язык с людьми самых разных социальных слоев, и недюжинная энергия, и советы Себа — он единственный из друзей служил в армии и неплохо знал теорию и практику военных действий.

Основную работу Шерлок передоверил трем простым энергичным парням, с которыми познакомился во время турниров по боксу. Проиграв «аристократику», эти трое зауважали его до чрезвычайности и готовы были во всем помогать Шерлоку, тем более что в данном случае он предоставлял им возможность заработать. Только трое боксеров знали Холмса в лицо; когда требовалось общаться с другими обитателями трущоб, он предварительно всегда загримировывался до неузнаваемости: помогал опыт участия в любительских спектаклях во время учебы.

С помощью мудрых слов, кулаков и угроз огнестрельным оружием приятели Шерлока на удивление быстро сумели выполнить почти все его поручения. Двоих непонятливых наркоторговцев Холмс отправил в тюрьму — подстроил все так, что полицейские просто вынуждены были арестовать злодеев, совершивших вопиющие преступления на глазах у стражей порядка.

Все прошло без сучка без задоринки, и уже через пару месяцев Джеймс, Шерлок и Себ стали хозяевами весьма бестолкового бизнеса, который принялись доводить до ума. Проблема оказалась не самой простой, однако вполне решаемой.

Не сразу, но достаточно быстро дело наладилось. Джеймс обдумывал общие стратегические вопросы, вел бухгалтерию и совершенствовал качество товара. Шерлок со своими друзьями-боксерами разруливал проблемы на местах. Себ консультировал Холмса по вопросам ведения боевых действий и ради возмещения затрат на бизнес предлагал зелье многочисленным друзьям-джентльменам в клубах.

К бизнесу прилагались прежние постоянные клиенты, интересы которых тоже пришлось учесть, увеличив объем поставок.

Когда через полгода друзья узнали от Джеймса общую прибыль, то в первую минуту, честно говоря, не поверили. Что ж, деньги еще никому не помешали. Университетским профессорам платят немного, а Шерлок и Себ — младшие сыновья, не имеющие собственных средств. 

***  
Буквально с каждым днем бизнес расширялся. Холмсу приходилось все больше времени общаться с приятелями-боксерами и бывать в трущобах. Со стороны это могло показаться подозрительным. Поэтому по совету Джеймса он притворился частным детективом, благо еще в юности успешно разрешил несколько загадок, отравлявших жизнь однокашникам. Непривычная для джентльмена профессия полностью объясняла странноватый образ жизни Шерлока.

Он дал объявление в газетах и снял половину квартирки на Бейкер-стрит, решив для вящего правдоподобия делить жилье с еще одним квартирантом. Пусть независимый свидетель всегда будет готов подтвердить, что мистер Холмс регулярно посещает трущобы лишь потому, что занимается частными расследованиями.

Увидев Уотсона, он понял: это судьба. Человек с такими типично британскими усами и совершенно телячьими глазами поверит всему, что ему сообщат уверенным тоном.

Поначалу все складывалось замечательно. Шерлок чувствовал себя кукловодом, ведущим марионетку-Уотсона от недоверия и страха к уважению и восхищению. Безраздельная власть над другим человеком оказалась невероятно сладостным ощущением. Наивный доктор шел словно ягненок на убой, ни на секунду не усомнившись в честности своего случайного знакомого.

Помогли Шерлоку и клиенты, которые совершенно неожиданно начали регулярно наведываться на Бейкер-стрит. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что в благополучной Британии совершается столько преступлений. Впрочем, находить злоумышленников оказалось на удивление просто. Успехи в расследованиях еще больше повысили авторитет Холмса в глазах Уотсона. Словом, все было великолепно.

***  
Шерлок и сам не заметил, когда налаженная жизнь вдруг засбоила. Наверное, это случилось в тот самый первый раз, когда, узнав, что малознакомый сосед отправляется в опасную поездку, Уотсон сказал:

— Я с вами.

Это был не вопрос и не восклицание, а спокойное утверждение. Растяпа-доктор собирался рискнуть жизнью ради Холмса и торжества справедливости так же спокойно и просто, как просил за обедом передать соль.

Шерлок пытался отговорить Уотсона, но не смог, впервые за многие годы не сумев добиться желаемого.

Потом было еще много всего — смешного, страшного, трогательного. Холмс не заметил, не понял, не почувствовал, когда восхищение в глазах Уотсона стало для него жизненно необходимым и самым главным — важнее бизнеса, важнее старой дружбы, важнее наркотиков.

О своей болезни он знал давно и относился к ней философски, благо по делам бизнеса общался с множеством моряков, готовых с превеликой охотой удовлетворить его неестественные потребности. Но чувство к Уотсону разительно отличалось от прежних интрижек; Холмс пил его восхищение, словно умирающий от жажды — воду чистейшего горного родника, и никак не мог насытиться, мечтая о большем и необъяснимо страшась его.

***  
А когда Шерлок окончательно понял, что влип, то возникла еще одна проблема — инспектор Лестрейд. Нелепый и бестолковый с виду, он начал одного за другим арестовывать рядовых сотрудников бизнеса. Пока за решеткой оказывались лишь мелкие рыбешки, но сеть работала безостановочно, и это пугало.

Шерлок, Джеймс и Себ собрались обсудить ситуацию.

— По-моему, надо сворачивать дело, — к собственному удивлению, сказал Холмс, до последнего собиравшийся предлагать способы сопротивления. — Пойду к Майкрофту, скажу, что неизвестные негодяи за долги вовлекли меня в преступление, и выдам среднее звено — никто из них ничего о нас не слышал. Предложу брату помощь в поиске наркоплантаций на окраинах Империи. Вас с Себом вообще никто не знает, так что вы оба вне подозрений.

— Я согласен с тобой, Шерлок, — сказал Джеймс после недолгого раздумья, — причем сразу по двум причинам. Во-первых, хорошенького понемножку: заработанных денег хватит даже нашим внукам, если они у нас появятся. Во-вторых, мне не нравится, как наркотики повлияли на некоторых моих студентов и знакомых Себа; боюсь, употребление кокаина гораздо вреднее для человеческого организма, чем все привыкли думать. — Он ненадолго задумался, потом улыбнулся. — Кстати, можешь сказать Майкрофту, что вовлек тебя в бизнес именно я. Мне до смерти надоело преподавание и английский климат. Хочу поселиться в теплых краях, где к слабостям джентльменов относятся с пониманием. Только Себа не трогай!

Моран растерянно взглянул на друзей: новость его огорошила и совсем не порадовала. В бизнесе Себа привлекала и опасность, и деньги. За время службы он привык к риску; кроме того, Моран, заядлый игрок, всегда нуждался в средствах. Но за годы дружбы Себ давно убедился, что спорить с Джеймсом и Шерлоком бессмысленно: они знают, как лучше.

— Ты абсолютно уверен в своем решении, Джеймс? — на всякий случай уточнил Шерлок.

— Да. Но при одном условии. Ты расскажешь Майкрофту о нашем бизнесе и обо мне только то, что сообщу тебе я. Текст признания пришлю на днях. Если добавишь хоть немного отсебятины или что-то сократишь — твоя возлюбленная Артемида получит неопровержимые доказательства преступной деятельности непревзойденного сыщика-любителя.

— Так ты на женщин переключился, что ли? — растерянно спросил простодушный Себ.

— А если у меня возникнут возражения против твоей версии? — спросил Шерлок, с трудом скрыв дрожь. Он не думал, что Джеймсу известно его отношение к Уотсону.

— Обсудим. Но не думаю, что это произойдет. Поверь, я хочу все устроить в интересах нас троих…

***  
Джеймс не обманул. Его версия событий оказалась очень толковой. Она почти полностью выгораживала Себа и частично — Шерлока, взваливая основную вину на злодея-профессора.

Мориарти также вправил мозги Морану, объяснив ему, почему бизнес ни в коем случае нельзя продолжать. Оставалось надеяться, что Себ усвоит урок.

План Шерлока и Джеймса сработал: Майкрофт поверил каждому слову, придуманному Мориарти. В обмен на раскрытие местоположения всех наркоплантаций старший Холмс и те, на кого он работал, согласились утаить вину Шерлока от общественности — в том числе, разумеется, и от Уотсона.

Пока все шло, как задумывалось. Были арестованы все мелкие и средние рыбешки бизнеса, не знавшие боссов. Трое боксеров, получив очень приличную награду за труды, отправились в Новый Свет, где хорошо умеющие стрелять люди с большими кулаками по-прежнему пользовались непререкаемым авторитетом. Мориарти, разумеется, бежал…

***  
Здесь, у Рейхенбахского водопада, через несколько минут развернется последний акт драмы. Пытаясь задержать Мориарти, Холмс убьет его — и погибнет сам.

Разумеется, обе смерти будут лишь искусной инсценировкой. Через несколько лет, сдержав обещание, данное Майкрофту, Шерлок воскреснет. А Джеймс начнет новую жизнь далеко за пределами Империи, так и оставшись мертвым для тех, кто ею правит…

Холмс провожал глазами Уотсона, пока мог его видеть. Сомнений в правильности сделанного выбора не было: все блага и богатства мира не в силах купить растяпу-доктора. Не бриллиантами же Уотсона осыпать?! Это смешно. Не нужны ему бриллианты — необходима лишь возможность делать как можно больше добра людям. Значит, у Шерлока есть только одна надежда…

— До встречи, Джон, — прошептал он, впервые в жизни называя по имени самого дорогого для себя человека. — Тебе будет очень больно, я знаю. Но ты потерпи, пожалуйста. Однажды я вернусь, и мы начнем сначала — лучший в мире частный детектив и его незаменимый помощник. Все станет еще лучше, чем было, верь мне…

Шепот сливался с гулом водопада.


End file.
